


Is this... Love?

by SilentSoukoku



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSoukoku/pseuds/SilentSoukoku
Summary: He wants to say that he's not a replacement, that he will never be a replacement for them but he can't.He won't.





	Is this... Love?

He wants to scream, to tell with all his might until there's nothing but blood to choke his voice, until he can no longer make a single sound with his mouth. He wants to say that he's not a replacement, that he will never be a replacement for them but he can't. 

He won't. 

He doesn't believe he can bear the distance gaze in Phantom's eyes, as if he's staring at something in the distance despite being nothing. As if he's looking back into the past and remembering the pain of losing and losing and losing until he has nothing left. Until he's nothing more than a poor boy in the desert plains of Ariant.

For a broken child who was walked on nothing but the thrambles of a broken path, he doesn't deserve any more pain, any more lost. But fate is cruel and forces the blonde to endure more than anyone else in this group. 

Sometimes he would hear the blonde wonder, lips moving slightly as slight words escape. Sometimes it would be 'heroes', sometimes it would be 'can't save anyone'. Sometimes it would be a full sentence to degrade his self worth.

'Why am I a hero when I can't save the people I love'. 'Why am I even here when I'm so weak'. 'Why...'

The irreparability of Phantom was heart wrenching and as much of a cold statue he pretends to be, he can't help but feel empathy, among other feelings, for the latter.

To thing that He, Luminous, phantom's rival, would even feel sorry for him, would even question his emotions for him, it was shocking, yet it was reality. 

So he would keep silent, he would let himself be a shoulder to cry on. He would just pretend as usual, to be a normal as before and banter with the blonde and keep his thoughts to himself.

He's not their replacement but... He will pretend for Phantom's sake and sanity.


End file.
